A Destiny
by KagomesFire652
Summary: {Chap. 1} (IK) Inu-yasha X Serendipity Inu-yasha and Kagome love eachother as kids. But now 12 years later will they still love eachother now that there 50 million miles apart. Only destiny can lead them back togeather. R&R Rated R for Sexual situations.
1. The Dollar

Hello everyone I don't own Inu-yasha or company. Sad isn't it oh well. I kind of got this idea from this one movie called serendipity weird name but great movie. I really don't know if this is more like a crossover then a regular story. Oh well I made it a crossover just in case. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story. And if you don't feel free to flame.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
FanFiction.Net  
&  
Microsoft Word Presents.  
A Destiny  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time in Japan there lived a little girl about the age of ten. She had beautiful raven hair that went a little bit lower then her shoulder blades. She had gorgeous brown eyes and lips that were as red as a rose. Living across from her was a young boy about the age eleven. He had silver hair that went to his waist. Golden eyes that reflected in the sun. Claws and fangs. And on top of his head he had two fussy dog ears. Their names were Kagome & Inu-yasha.  
  
Now every day Inu-yasha and Kagome would always meet each other before and after school. Before school Kagome would always meet Inu-yasha at his house and Inu-yasha father would drive them to school. And after school kagome and inu-yasha would meet at the front gate and would walk home but they would play games on their way home. You know Hide and go Seek, Tag, and Racing exc. They had so much fun they even built their own clubhouse in a tree in kagomes backyard. They were the best of friends. Well as each day passing Inu-yasha and Kagomes relationship became more and more stronger. Until one day when it became true love.  
  
One day Inu-yasha decided to tell his love to kagome before school started. The only problem was that he had no idea how to tell her.  
  
What am I going to do? What am I going to say? She'll be here any minute! What if she doesn't like me? I'm doomed! He said while walking back and forth in his living room. He was wearing a black shirt with a dragon on it with baggy black leather pants. He had his hair tied in a ponytail and he reeked of cologne.  
  
That's it I can't take it anymore! Said an angry Shesshomaru. As he put down his newspaper and looked Inu-yasha straight in the eye. He wasn't very bad looking. He was around the age 18. He had silver hair about the same length as Inu-yasha's. He also had fangs and claws like Inu-yasha's. The only difference between them was that Shesshomaru had two purple stripes on both sides of his cheek. And a crescent shaped moon on his head. He was wearing a black shirt with navy blue pants with holes on the knee area I might add.  
  
Look the girl obviesly loves you I mean come on you two know each other for what 5 years now! If you really love this girl then just tell her you love her! Not just pacing around in the living room all day! Shesshomaru was obviously mad at how stubborn Inu-yasha could really be. About telling a simple girl he loved her.  
  
Yea well if you think it's that easy then you tell her! Inu-yasha said pissed at what shesshomaru just said.  
  
Because she's not my girlfriend you twit! Shesshomaru said as he started to crack his knuckles. I am not a twit! You take that back! Inu-yasha said not offended by the knuckle cracking.  
  
Make me! Just as Shesshomaru said that Inu-yasha leapt on him sending him flying into the chair. Shesshomaru just tossed him on the floor and pounced after him. Just then their father came in the room. He was a tall man or demon whatever you prefer. About 6"3. He has silver hair that goes down to his shoulders. He also has golden eyes, fangs and claws. He was wearing a black suit with a matching black tie and pants. (AN: What is it with this family and black cloths?) He also had a white shirt underneath the suite.  
  
Hey! Hey! Shesshomaru get off your brother! Their father said while trying to drag Shessho0maru off Inu-yasha.  
  
But he started it! Shesshomaru said trying to defend himself.  
  
I don't care who stared it now tell me what going on here! Their father let go of shesshomaru as inu-yasha stood up.  
  
Well what happened was- Shesshomaru tried to explain but inu-yasha interrupted him.  
  
I was walking around in the living room trying to think of a way to tell kagome how I truly feel about her when shesshomaru started making fun of me! After inu-yasha finished shesshomaru tried to speak again but was interrupted again by their father.  
  
Inu-yasha if you want to tell kagome how you feel then just say it. Their father said sounding quite amused about the whole situation.  
  
But dad what if she doesn't like me back? Inu-yasha asked sounding a bit depressed.  
  
There is only one way to find out. Inu-yasha just looked at his father for a moment before nodding. Just then the doorbell rang and inu-yasha dashed for the door but not before saying Kagome's here!  
  
One inu-yasha was out of hearing range their father started to speak again.  
  
Do you think I should we should tell him?  
  
Shesshomaru got up and started padding himself for fake dust. Then he started to speak.  
  
Wait till he gets home. He's going to be hart broken when he finds out he's never going to see kagome again.  
  
Guess you right. Right after their father said that he turned and followed inu-yasha towards the door. While shesshomaru just shlumped back in his chair and picked up his newspaper. But not before muttering dumb kids and their love life.  
  
Inu-yasha was racing through the hallway passing hundreds of photos of their family and some of them of the higurashi family. In a matter of second's inu-yasha got to the door but not before looking in the mirror on the sidewall to see how he looked. After he was satisfied with is looks he opened the door to reveal a very hyper kagome. She was wearing a baby blue shirt that had the word angel on it. And had matching blue pants. She also had a baby blue hair band on her head. And not to mention her backpack was also blue but not baby blue. In Inu-yasha opinion she really was an angel.  
  
Hi Inu-yasha! She squealed as she jumped on him for a hug.  
  
Ugh hi. He replayed rather uneasy about the situation. As soon as kagome got off of him his father came in.  
  
Oh hello kagome. Are both of you ready to go? Inu-yasha's father said looking at them both with a smile.  
  
Ugh hold on I have to get my backpack. As soon as inu-yasha said that he dashed towards the living room to find shesshomaru with his feet on the table and his face totally absorbed in the newspaper. He looked around the room the sunlight pouring into the room through the open Curtain making the room light up. There was plant life everywhere in this household. Inside the living room there were two ferns one mini palm tree and a lot more. He took that out of his mind when he found his backpack lying on the ground next to the couch. His backpack was black except a fire flames all around the base of his backpack. He grabbed his backpack and dashed back to the door. When he got there he wasn't surprised to find a bored looking kagome and a patient looking dad.  
  
Okay I'm ready. Inu-yasha said as he stood next to kagome. Kagomes smile brightened instantly. Inu-yashas father closed the door behind them and said Okay lets get into the van.  
  
I'll race you to the van! Kagome said a competitive look in her eyes. You're on! Inu-yasha said back. Okay on my count 1.2.3! As soon as kagome said 3 both of them dashed towards the car but inu-yasha being as older and a half-demon easily won.  
  
Ha! I won! Inu-yasha said while trying to catch his breath Please. you gust got a.. Head start. Said kagome also trying to catch her breath. Did not! Said Inu-yasha looking as innocent as possible. Right. Kagome said sarcastically. Inu-yasha's father couldn't help but laugh at their childless.  
  
Okay. Okay you two had you're fun now get in the van. Said inu-yashas father. The children did as they were told and got in the van. (An: By the way the van is a red ford focus.) As soon as the children closed the door to the back seat. Inu-yashas father got in the front seat and closed the door behind him. He put the key in the ignition and stated the car.  
  
Do you two want to listen to music while were going to school? Inu-yashas father asked while looking in the review mirror. Sure they both said in unison. Okay so what do you want to listen to? Inu-yashas father asked. Rock! Said Inu-yasha almost instantly. I hate rock how about pop? Said kagome You mean like N*Stink or Butney Spears No thanks. Inu-yasha said while looking disgusted.  
  
Look if you two can't decide I'll choose for you. Said inu-yasha's Father. NO! They both said at once. They both knew that the only music Inu-yasha's father listened to was country from the 60's. They both shuddered at the thought of listening to country for the next 15 minuets.  
  
Then will you guys decide all ready? Said inu-yashas dad who just now made a turn on a street called Sakura St. both inu-yasha and kagome looked at each other for a moment before both of them nodded at the same time and turning back to Inu-yashas dad. And saying Blues in usieon.  
  
After about a 15-minute dive with nothing to listen to but BB king they finally got to Inu-yasha and Kagomes School. Okay kids were here get out. Said Inu-yashas dad while pointing his thumb at the school.  
  
Okay thanks for the ride Mr. Nominee said kagome as she got out of the van and started heading towards the front gate. Inu-yasha was about to get out to but inu-yashas dad stopped him. Inu-yasha he said in a serious tone. Yes replied inu-yasha. Be sure to tell kagome your felling today before it's to late. Inu-yasha looked at him suspiciously before nodding and jumping out of the car making sure to close the door behind him before he caught up with kagome.  
  
What took so you so long? Kagome asked looking at inu-yasha quizzically. Ugh. My dad wanted a hug before I left. (An: Oh he's good) Kagome just merle srougged and walked with inu-yasha to their first class.  
  
(AN: I'm to lazy to right the whole school day I'm just going to skip to when there going to meet each other at the front gate okay)  
  
Once the school bell rang Inu-yasha dashed out of the classroom. Running towards the front gate know kagome will be there. And sure enough when he got there kagome was leaning against the fence. Hey kagome! Said inu-yasha as he made his way towards her. She waved back and ran toward him when the met each other inu-yasha was gasping for breath.  
  
Inu-yasha you need to stop running here you know I wouldn't leave without you. Kagome said while placing a hand on her hip. Yea. but.I like.. To run. Said inu-yasha between gasps. Kagome just sighed and started walking home. Hey wait for me! Said inu-yasha as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
15 minutes later  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked for a while now. And were now only a block away from their house. The street was quite and all you could here was the rustling of leaves. Inu-yasha knew this was the perfect chance to tell her it is either now or never.  
  
Ka.Kagome Inu-yasha said in a rather shaky voice. A blush forming on his cheeks. Yes inu-yasha what is it said kagome as she looked at inu-yasha with a bright smile on her face. I.I.lo he said trying to get the words out. You what? Kagome said rather anxious of what inu-yasha is going to say.  
  
I Lo.. Love Inu-yasha said. Trembling on the last word. You love what? Now kagome was annoyed that inu-yasha just couldn't tell her. YOU OKAY! Inu- yasha said totally blushing 50 shades of red. Wha..what? Kagome said a little stunned about what inu-yasha just said.  
  
I love you kagome. I have for some time now. And I will totally under stand if you don't feel the same way. I mean who would love a worthless half- breed like me? Inu-yasha closed his eyes his ears totally drooping. He was expecting a slap on the face or a "Of course no one would love a half- breed like you" But what was about to happen next would surprise inu-yasha for life.  
  
He didn't feel a slap nor bad comment instead he felt a slight pressure on his lips he opened his eyes in shock to find kagome kissing him. Once kagome pulled away she smiled lovingly at him before pulling him into a hug.  
  
Oh thank you Inu-yasha you don't know how long I've been waiting to here those words from you. I love you too inu-yasha. Kagome said while squeezing inu-yasha  
  
You.you mean your not mad? Inu-yasha asked surprised. Of course not silly why would I be mad? Kagome asked wondering why she would be mad. Because I'm a worthless half-breed with a silly crush. Inu-yasha replied ears still down. Kagome pulled away from inu-yasha and looked him straight in the eye before slapping him.  
  
Inu-yasha held his burning cheek while looking at kagome questioningly. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! Inu-yasha yelled while cupping his right cheek. TO KNOCK SOME CENCE INTO YOU! Look inu-yasha I'm sorry for slapping you but did you not hear a word I said. I love you Inu-yasha I don't care if you're a Half-breed, Full- breed or Human. I love you in any shape or form. Kagome said on the verge of tears.  
  
No kagome please don't cry I hate it when you cry. Look I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled it's just that I was so afraid that you wouldn't except me for hat I am. And. and- Inu-yasha couldn't finish his sentence because kagome just kissed him on the lips. It only took him a few seconds before he kissed back.(An: How sweet is it not)  
  
After about 2 minutes of kissing inu-yasha and kagome both separated gasping for breath. Wow. Was all kagome can manage to say. Inu-yasha just smiled and looked at his watch. Ugh kagome how fast can you run? Inu-yasha asked not keeping his eye off his watch.  
  
Pretty fast why? Kagome asked. Because We only have about 3 minutes before were toast. Was all inu-yasha reply before both Inu-yasha and kagome speed off in the direction of their house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
2 minutes later  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't... Believe.. We.made it Kagome said between gasps. Yea.. I .though.we were goners.Inu-yasha also said. Well I'll see you tomorrow bye Inu-chan. Kagome gave him one small peck on the lips before running to her house door. Before kagome got inside Inu-yasha yelled back to her BYE KAGOME-CHAN! Kagome waved to him before she went inside her house. Just as kagome went inside inu-yasha rushed toward his house happier then ever. His smile was soon faded as soon as he got inside. Boxes upon boxes were stacked in the hallway.  
  
DAD! Inu-yasha yelled Instanly inu-yashas father came into the hallway looking at inu-yasha worriedly. What wrong are you hurt? His father asked looking concerned. Nothings wrong it's just what's with all the boxes. Inu- yasha asked demanding an answer.  
  
His father just sighed and went to the living room and urging inu-yasha to follow. Inu-yasha did just that and sat in the couch. You want to know what going on son? His father asked looking no longer worried but sad. Inu-yasha just slowly nodded and urged him to continue. Well, as you know work here has been brutal and ever since your mother died it's been getting harder for us. Well I found this new job and it's all I have on such short notice and well the job far away so were moving.  
  
Were to? Inu-yasha said 67854 Harrison St. New York City. His father replied. You're. your kidding. I can't leave what about my school, my friends, ...My kagome? Inu-yasha looked liked he's just be stabbed in the heart 50,000,000,000 times. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Inu-yasha asked on the verge of tears.  
  
Because I knew you would act this way. Look I'm so sorry but we have no choice. His father replied looking dreadfully sorry. Inu-yasha couldn't take it any more he ran out of the room up the stair and went into his room. I was a cool room it was painted all black with Kiss, Eminem, and rock star posters every were. His closet on the north wall was empty his guess was that it was already packed in a box some were. His compute was also missing and so was his mini TV The only thing that was still in his room was his posters, Desk, and his bed.  
  
He ran over to his bed and cried into his pillow. He felt something under his pillow and took it out to look at it. It was his walkie-talkie Kagome had the other one. He remembered they would always communicate with each other when they were down. Then inu-yasha got an idea he turned on his Walkie-talkie and started talking.  
  
This is the the lone dog reaching the sweet miko over. Come in sweet Miko over. For about the last three minuets there was nothing and inu-yasha was about to turn off his walkie-talkie when kagome started talking.  
  
This is the sweet miko talking to the lone dog come in over. Inu-yasha sat up on his bed and started talking. Oh thank goodness you came in look kagome we've got a code red I repeat code red over.  
  
Ugh lone dog what code red over. Inu-yasha just mentally slapped himself for not teaching kagome code red. Look just meet me in you backyard you know at the clubhouse. I got something very important to tell you over. Inu- yasha waited a moment before kagome answered. Okay over and out. Inu-yasha turned off his walkie-talkie and jumped out of bed. He ran down the stairs and went out the front door  
  
He jumped over kagomes fence and ran along the wet grass until he came along a huge tree with a clubhouse on top of it. He climbed up the ladder and went into the clubhouse entrance and in the clubhouse was kagome covered in a blanket. She smiled when she saw inu-yasha. Inu-yasha just smiled and walked over to kagome.  
  
The clubhouse was really nice it was made with the finest wood and inside they painted it dark blue. They had a Mini TV and a computer in there also a desk, two beds, and two lamps. They even put carpeting in. Kagome was laying on one of the beds and inu-yasha came and sat next to her.  
  
So what was it that you wanted to tell me Kagome asked while giving some of the blanket to him. Ugh well I..you see the truth is that I..Inu-yasha tried to say. What is it inu-yasha? Kagome asked. I love you kagome and I always will and no matter what comes between us I will always love you. Inu- yasha said while hugging kagome what are you talking about nothing is going to come between us. Kagome said wondering what's going on. Kagome I'm moving  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked in inu-yasha eyes what? She asked. I'm moving kagome I'm going to New York City and I'm afraid I'm never going to see you again. Inu-yasha said hugging her again. Kagome just smiled and patted inu- yasha on the back. It's going to be okay. She said. Inu-yasha pulled kagome away from him so that he can look into her eyes. How can you be so calm about this? inu-yasha asked not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Inu-yasha have you heard of destiny? Inu-yasha looked at her strangely before answering yes. Inu-yasha it is your destiny to go to New York City. Not to be with me. Inu-yasha just snorted and replied. Kagome It's my destiny to be with you not go to some fancy place in America. Kagome I Love you and I would do any thing for you. Kagome was just about to say some thing when she herd her mother calling from the base of the tree.  
  
Kagome dear I'm going to the store do you need any thing? Kagome just grinned and yelled back to her mom. Hold on mom! After that she turned back to inu-yasha. Okay can you please give me a dollar? Inu-yasha just raised an eyebrow but did as he was told he reached into his pocket and got out a dollar. Kagome took the dollar and ran over to the desk and took out a pen.  
  
She turned back around to inu-yasha again and asked do you know your address in New York City? Inu-yasha just walked over to her and replied yes why? Kagome was interrupted again by her mother Kagome hurry up I don't have all day! Kagome looked at inu-yasha and said. No time to explain just take the dollar and pen and write you new adress on there. Inu-yasha did as he was told he took the dollar and wrote. 67854 Harrison St. New York City. Inu-yasha just gave the dollar to kagome. She took it and folded it without seeing the address. She folded it up were no one can see the writing and ran over to the entrance of the clubhouse and looked down.  
  
There kagome's mother was taping her foot arms crossed and looking up. She had short hair that was black. Green eyes. Rosy cheeks and rosy lips. She was wearing a dark blue dress with no sleeves. And it had cranes on it. It's about time kagome's mother said irritated. Sorry couldn't find my change book. Anyway here bye me some mintoes. Kagome drooped the dollar and kagome's mom caught it.  
  
All right dear I'll be back in five. Her mom said while leaving. Kagome just waved and turned back to Inu-yasha. Why did you give away the dollar? Inu-yasha asked with a confused face. Inu-yasha if we truly are destined to be together then somehow that dollar will come back to me. Kagome said trying to put on a smile. Kagome you can't just find your soul mate and leave it all to chance! Inu-yasha said hiding his emotions.  
  
This is the only way I'll be sure if we are really destined to be. Kagome said a tear escaping her eye. Inu-yasha just cupped her face with his hand and wiped her tear away with his thumb. I'll miss you kagome. Inu-yasha said just before he kissed her. I love you and I always will I promise. Said inu-yasha he took his hand off her cheek and went to the clubhouse entrance. Kagome turned around to see him leave. Good bye inu-yasha I'll miss you. Kagome whispered to herself just before inu-yasha left. Both kagome and inu-yasha both know that the only way for them to finally reunite is to leave it all on destiny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
12 years later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how do you like my story please review ? Goodbye for now. 


	2. Need help

Okay everyone I'm sorry for taking so long but I have major writers block I need some ideas so please review and help me out here. Tell me should I make kagome engaged like the movie. Or should I make inu-yasha engaged or both. And also can you give me any ideas how kagome find's the dollar. Thank you and Please review soon okay. Once again I am dreadfully sorry for taking so long. 


End file.
